


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, nighttime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim sighs, chest heaving. He lays on his back, cloaked in blankets and locked in his lovers arms. He hears his breathing, even and comforting. He shifts to face his companion, expecting no response.“Spock?” He whispers
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Forever

Jim sighs, chest heaving. He lays on his back, cloaked in blankets and locked in his lovers arms. He hears his breathing, even and comforting. He shifts to face his companion, expecting no response. “Spock?” He whispers,

“Yes Jim?” He responds softly, face turned towards him.

“Can’t sleep” he mumbles.

 _I don’t want to_. Is what he doesn’t add. _I just want to look at you all night._

“You need your sleep ashaya” Spock says as he runs his long fingers through Jim’s golden brown hair. The color of honey Spock notes, wanting to catalog every thing about this man, every detail, no matter how small. He became overwhelmed with emotion, with love and joy and admiration. He is not ashamed of it like he used to be.

Jim sighs into his Vulcans chest, snuggling even closer, the pale blue light illuminating his green tinted features.

“I know-“ he says finally

“Sleep.” He interrupts caressing the blondes jawline, pressing a kiss to the small scar there. James t Kirk was littered with scars, large and small. Lashes on his back, cuts on his palms. Some nights when Jim wakes up with tears running down his cheeks Spock would silently move then kiss every one, muttering praises and appreciation into his skin.

Entangled in each others arms they fall asleep, murmuring I love you’s into the air, eyelids dragging down with each breath of the other.

 _I want to stay like this forever._ They think before settling into a serene sleep.


End file.
